<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Play by Beam (ForestDivinity)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472579">Puppy Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/Beam'>Beam (ForestDivinity)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to The Haunt House [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/Beam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a heat in the air that's been building for the last three hours (and three centuries before that). Movie night always seems to descend into some sort of fuckfest - occasionally an orgy but more often just random pairings and threesomes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Huh. They hadn't had a good orgy in a while.</i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Smut that I started writing months ago and thought fuck it, I might as well post what I have!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Polygreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to The Haunt House [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's a heat in the air that's been building for the last three hours (and three centuries before that). Movie night always seems to descend into some sort of fuckfest - occasionally an orgy but more often just random pairings and threesomes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. They hadn't had a good orgy in a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus blinked as he leant back into the hand, carding through his curls, and decided to bring it up in the next meeting they held. For now, he was a little distracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, maybe a lot distracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five was a goddamn fucking tease. The aforementioned three centuries had given him a particular knowledge of all Klaus's hot spots, and he used them expertly. Slowly. Patience was a virtue that Five had in spades when he put his mind to it, and Klaus knew there was nothing he loved more than reducing his chosen partner to putty in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his complaints, Klaus didn't mind. It was nice to be methodically pulled apart sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, I think they can all see you squirming, puppy." Came Five's voice, dropped as low as he could get it, breathing in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, none of their family were watching them - Allison and Vanya were definitely too busy, having already started to make out on one of the sofas, leaning over Luther to reach each other. His biggest brother, at least in terms of physicality, looked flustered, but there was an eager glint in his eye. Klaus didn't blame him, because he too found his cock throbbing a little harder at the sight and he looked away to check on his other siblings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diego and Ben were the two most restrained (read, repressed) of his brothers, both of them still staring at the TV screen as if it might disguise how they were pressed against each other under the blanket. It took a squint for him to notice the slight writhing of tentacles-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, then. Maybe not as repressed as he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus blinked away his thoughts and forced himself to concentrate on Five, who always got bitchy if he let his attention wander too far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, and whose fault would that be?" The words were a silky tease, designed to poke at the possessive nature Five never bothered to hide. Sometimes it was easy to rile Five up, other nights more difficult for Klaus to manipulate the situation the way he wanted. Never had he been disappointed by the games they played with each other, though. The familiar push and pull of their bodies had never grown dull or uninteresting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across the sensitive shell of his ear, he felt the sharp glide of fangs. Down his spine was a trickle of heat that ended in a full-body shiver when Five bit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, bite me harder, Vladdy-" Klaus giggled, and Five let out a growl that should have been terrifying - probably would have been, if Klaus hadn't known his brother better. Instead, it just sent more heat to his cock, and he cursed himself for his decision to wear tight jeans. A stupid choice. He knew movie night always ended in fucking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet he just couldn't resist the way they made his ass look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been in a mood tonight." Five tells him. Beside him, Five's much cooler body shifts and Klaus is being manhandled with surprising strength.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe not so surprising, considering Five is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span> but-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus finds his head tilted back, a knee coming up beneath his thighs to kick them apart as he's pulled into Five's lap. Really, the positioning should be comedic. Klaus is almost a good foot taller than his brother, and neither of them are exactly muscled. When his head flops back, it thuds against one end of the sofa while his feet hang off the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It should be funny. Instead, it just makes him feel terribly - wonderfully - exposed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can tell you want something, Klaus." Five's voice is a whisper, low enough that human ears wouldn't catch it. Unfortunately, no one in this room is human, and multiple pairs of eyes turn to look at them; Klaus, with his head tilted back and held in place, can only see the ceiling. He hears a snicker in Ben's distinctive voice and can't help himself flushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not that he's easily embarrassed. Klaus is pretty sure he stopped feeling shame some two-hundred and fifty years ago but... there's just something about how Five uses him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to turn his head and Five growls and bites at his neck. It isn't hard enough to draw blood yet, but it leaves a bruise regardless, and the heat that spreads from it does nothing to quell his need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay still puppy," Five is speaking, and Klaus has to blink to clear his thoughts, "and listen to me when I'm talking to you. Dear god, is your head really that empty?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From anyone outside of his family, the words would make Klaus's hackles rise, but there's something about the low, sweet drip of Five's tone that makes him want to just melt into the humiliation instead. Agree maybe let Five take his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus isn't that easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he bares his own sharp teeth instead and growls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be careful who you're talking to." He says, feeling the wolf inside him rise, his eyes a flash of bright yellow for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five is, unfortunately, used to his antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? A desperate slut who can't stop humping my leg?" It's then that Klaus realises his hips have been moving in a steady rock ever since Five's knee slid between his legs. The realisation results in a high keen that he shocks himself with and Five coos in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh, shh puppy-" Five pushes his knee up, a fresh, light pressure against the bulge of his jeans and Klaus arches his back in a sinuous curve. Today, he can tell he's already been beaten. Some days the fight is rough and ends in bruises and bites and broken beds. Other days it's like this, Klaus submitting to Five's unwavering will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes in a shaky breath and reaches up to tug at Five's collar, and his brother turns his head quickly, his eyes dark. They are green until they are red, and Klaus breathes out a sigh against Five's lips as they hover against his own. Five doesn't breathe, doesn't have to, hasn't thought of doing so since he was turned; he licks his lips instead and keeps his gaze steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See, this is what you needed, puppy. You've been squirming and whining into my side all night, will I ever get you trained enough to just ask for what you want?" Five doesn't lean in, he stays still, perfectly so. Klaus traces the curve of his jaw and the pale spread of his lips, not sure if he wants to bite them or kiss them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both probably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Five's words and they settle in the back of his mind, but his own voice seems to get stuck in his throat at the last moment. It isn't often Klaus is left speechless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows what Five is asking. Five wants to hear him ask - to beg - for what he wants and Klaus being the stubborn, contrarian bastard that he is just can't bring himself to do it. When he tries to move his head forwards, Five pulls back, his gaze cold and steady, patience radiates from his entire being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you are both immortal and ageless, a few minutes - hell even a few hours - mean nothing. They're meaningless on a grander timescale. Five once left Klaus tied to a bed for three days in order to get him to beg, and Klaus doesn't doubt he'd do it again right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he asked for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he just snaps his teeth and tries to lurch forwards. Unfortunately, he forgets that Five will always be faster than him, his reflexes better, his speed higher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's ignoring the whole teleporting thing that he'd gotten-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus doesn't let him get distracted by those thoughts. Not when Five is snarling in his face, gripping the back of his neck hard enough to bruise. Ingrained in Klaus is an instinct that he can't ignore and he goes pathetically limp at the tight grasp, the push of Five's cold fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a shit, aren't you? Stupid little puppy-" Five shakes him lightly as he tuts, "it's a good job you're cute when you want to be." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is bubbling over inside. Klaus can't tell if he wants to throw a tantrum and rebel or just roll over - figuratively speaking - and show Five the pale white flesh of his underbelly. There are nights where he dreams about Five's teeth sinking into him there and tearing him apart, a dark and familiar part of himself that Five indulges because he knows it far too well. They are both men turned beasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's something their siblings don't understand. All of them were born (or in Luther's case, created) exactly how they are. Klaus and Five went through a change, and the changing leaves things behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus blinks and then Five is above him, straddling his hips. Pale fingers snap in front of his face as Five sighs in obvious disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so easily distracted-" He sighs, but Klaus can read the sentiment behind them, the quiet '</span>
  <em>
    <span>are you okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>' behind Five's gruff demeanour. Neither of them have ever been good at saying what they mean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you're just not good enough to keep my attention?" Klaus asks as he works around the block in his throat. He's okay, it's just hard to keep his thoughts straight tonight. The moon was full the night before, and Klaus still feels off-kilter, something inside him needs to be freed or tamed, and he can't figure out which.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trusts Five to know what to do; he's had plenty of practice, of course. Cool fingers trail down his cheek and Five brushes a thumb across his mouth in a deceptively gentle gesture and then-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers tighten around his jaw and force his lips open, Klaus lets out a high, choked sound and it takes him nearly a minute to actually glare at Five.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should muzzle you. After all, you don't seem to have anything important to say." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus's hips have a mind of their own, and he's called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Klaus - </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bastard who only thinks about pleasure. At the thought of being muzzled and gagged, they twitch up in a jerky thrust. For Five, who's now straddling Klaus's hips, it must be an obvious move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whore," Five says, gripping his jaw tighter when Klaus moves to speak. "No, you had your chance to ask for what you wanted, puppy, and you went and wasted it on being rude. Now we're gonna do things my way." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five lets go of his face, and Klaus is so shocked he lets his head fall back for a moment - and it is only a moment. Seconds later, Five is standing and a hand tangles itself in Klaus's curls - they're long this year, he'd decided to grow them out again, and Five loves using them as a handle whenever he gets bossy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five doesn't really know how not to be bossy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus lets out a grunt as he's dragged off the sofa and onto his knees in front of Five, like this, his nose is level with Five's stomach, his eyes gaze up defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five clicks his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? Did you not like that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care, and I know you're lying. Lie to me again and see what happens, Klaus." The way Five says his name sends shivers down his spine, Klaus swallows and nods once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least he tries to. Five still his hand tight in his hair and all he manages to do is pull it a little when he tries to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Now, you're going to crawl. Complain, and you won't enjoy the punishment..." Five trails off and blinks before shrugging, "or maybe you will, puppy. You can decide if you want to try me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to answer. Just act. Puppies don't talk anyway." Five lets go of him, and Klaus drops his head to breathe heavily at the hardwood floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What a bitch," Diego teases, and Klaus bares his teeth a little. Goosebumps prickle their way along his skin, and he knows, if he was a real wolf right now, his hackles would be rising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five tuts at him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naughty puppy. Teeth away now, and heel." Five begins to walk out of the room, and Klaus feels that hot prickle of arousal again. He considers refusing, but he doesn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he drops to his hands and knees and feels a hot prickle of embarrassment as he crawls out of the room after Five. It's not real embarrassment, the shame manufactured purely by his own desire to be humiliated. It still burns red across his cheeks along with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can't wait to get upstairs. To bend himself on display for Five and get what he wants. And if not what he wants, definitely what he needs, because Five always knows what he needs even when Klaus can't quite articulate those desires in words. It's their history, and Five's own quickfire perception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus adores him for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Equally, he hates Five for making him crawl on the hardwood. Already his knees protest - he's superhuman sure and has the healing to come with it, but there are still things that slip through. Five's bites on his body, fingerprints on his hips, bruises on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little things that he can't help but crave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>